Bros Assemble
by betakaroten
Summary: It's summer, and the bros got to face their homework.


a/n: so i tried making a short story. Um, this is pretty much messed up. Hope it's enjoyable

* * *

Summer break! A blessing in the blazing hot season for any human living in the world, especially for a certain group of high schooler who fight against unworldly dangerous creatures living inside a TV.

Well, who wants to endanger their lives in a strange world filled with monsters in the middle of summer, anyway?

...

Anyways, at Doujima Household...

"Are you tired, Nanako-chan?" said a blond young man wearing an expensive white shirt, stroking the cheek of the sleepy young lady sitting on his lap.

"Dude, that's sexual harassment, cut it out." said Yousuke as he reaches Teddie across him from the table, slapping the blonde's hand. "Honestly, Partner, I don't think you can let him near Nanako-chan anymore."

Souji stood up and tapped on Teddie's shoulder beside him. "I'll consider that." he said, straightly. "Come on, Nanako. It's past your bedtime already."

"Wha-Sensei! I didn't mean to do anything like what Yousuke said!"

Kanji gulped down a canned tea, and put it on the floor as he turned to Teddie. "Chill out, Ted. Senpai ain't gonna kill you or anything."

The three watched Souji left with Nanako, forgetting the existence of trials waiting on the table: homework.

The books piled on the table was a mess, with pens and papers scattered, left untouched. There are some potato chips laying on the table, of course.

"Sorry for making you guys wait." Souji sat on his previous spot, while the other three only gazed on the deserted homework.

That night, the cricket's cry that filled the silence between the men was... calming.

"It's summer, isn't it?"

"Yeah..."

...

The idleness is getting awkward as time passes.

"So, uh... Are we gonna finish all of these or what?" asked Kanji nervously, scratching his head.

"Huh? Well... It's up to you, Partner."

"Wha, why me?"

"You're our leader. You take the lead. Got it, Partner?"

Teddie stared at Yousuke with a concerned face. "Yousuke, you kept saying 'partner'... It's making me beary suspicious of you, you know?"

"Shut up! It's because we are brothers. Right, brother?"

"Uh. Yeah. Pretty much." said Souji as he lowered his head. "It's not like replacing 'partner' with 'brother' will change anything, though..."

...

"...It's summer, isn't it?"

"Y, yeah..."

...

Couldn't stand the awkwardness, Souji decided to break the silence. "Uh, guys. I think we should do our homework now."

"Y, yeah! Let's do this!" Kanji opened one of his textbooks among the mess, took a quick glance and immediately closes it. "Shit."

Yousuke slammed his textbook to the floor as he leaned his back onto the sofa behind him, "I mean, what the hell, man?! Why homework on a vacation, anyway?!"

...

...The crickets were crying.

"Sensei! Are you done with your homework?" asked Teddie who was just sitting leisurely, watching the other three struggle.

"No, not yet... Even if I do, I don't think I'm confident with my works."

"Dammit, Souji. Who cares. Just lemme copy yours."

"That's unfair!" Kanji shouted. "I'm the only first year here! Who am I gonna copy, then?!"

" Well, I dunno! You should've asked Rise or someone else."

"But, I'm more comfortable with you guys." Chills ran down through the other three's spines the moment Kanji said that.

"What?" Kanji only cocked his head, looking at his friends froze. "The hell's going on?"

Yousuke glanced at Souji and Teddie then cleared his throats, "So, Kanji."

" I said what."

"Uh... Are you, like, not interested in other people?"

"...huh? Whaddya mean?"

"I mean-"

"You think I'm **strange** , huh? Huuh?!" Kanji suddenly stood up and walked toward the front door. "I like girls! And I'm gonna prove it!"

"You're not going to barge in someone else's house like _that time_ , are you?" Souji slapped Kanji's head with a textbook.

"Uh, sorry."

The two sat down and Souji threw the textbook onto the table.

...

"...It's summer, isn't it?"

"...yeah..."

That night, nobody finished their homework.


End file.
